


Of Fangirls and Big Brother

by madders



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madders/pseuds/madders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Steve go back to the hotel after a UK Kane gig.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't know these men, and I'm pretty sure that they don't do stuff like this behind closed doors, no matter how much I might wish it. This? Is fiction.</p><p>Authors Note: For the rather wonderful gingerpig, who encouraged the bunny and waited <strike>im</strike>patiently for me to finish and post this! The Big Brother comment comes from Steve mentioning watching it one night in the hotel after one of the earlier 2007 UK gigs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fangirls and Big Brother

Chris stumbled into the room, feeling Steve’s hand low on his back as he followed closely behind. Setting his guitar down gently against the wall, he turned as he heard the soft snick of the door closing behind them, locking out all the madness.

Neither of them said a word as Steve started to pull his shirt off, toeing his boots off as he moved further into the room, leaving a trail of clothing behind him as he headed for the bed and sprawled down on top of the covers.

Chris smiled and pulled his sweatshirt off, balling it up and throwing it in Steve’s direction, ignoring Steve’s bark of laughter when it fell short on the floor.

He headed straight for the shower, catching the low murmur of the TV as Steve switched it on. Turning the dial, he frowned at the trickle of water that emerged, wishing once again that he was back home with his double-headed, triple jet power shower.

Sticking his hand under the spray, he scowled when he found it was still cold, twisting the dial all the way around in an attempt to make it heat up faster. Pulling his hand back, he wiped it on his jeans before heading back out of the bathroom to find Steve, still sprawled on his stomach, the hand with the remote dangling loosely off the edge as he watched, enthralled by something on the screen.

Chris looked to see what had him so entranced, and blinked at the sight of a bunch of people sleeping, highlighted in the green of a night-vision camera.

“What the hell?” he asked Steve, gesturing at the screen.

“Big Brother,” Steve replied sleepily.

“They’re asleep!” Chris pointed out. “Who wants to watch people sleep?” he asked, confused.

“They’re not all asleep,” Steve pointed out mildly. “Some of them are out in the hot tub, talking.”

“What’s so interesting to talk about at three in the morning?” Chris asked, puzzled.

“Dunno,” Steve replied, grinning up at Chris. “Can’t understand a fuckin’ word they’re saying!”

Chris snorted and leaned down to grab the remote from Steve’s lax fingers, switching the TV off before throwing the remote up on the pillows.

“C’mon man,” he urged, reaching down and pulling Steve up. “Let’s grab a shower and hit the hay.”

“Can’t we leave it ‘til the morning?” Steve asked, yawning.

“No way man, I’m covered in fangirl- no way in hell I’m sleeping like that!” he exclaimed, pulling Steve closer to the bathroom.

Steve frowned, looking down at himself. “Point,” he conceded, following Chris and shucking off his jeans.

The shower was now steaming hot, and Chris swore as he was splashed by the water as he turned the temperature back down, making Steve laugh, the sound bouncing off of the walls of the small, enclosed space.

Finally deciding that the water was a suitable temperature for them both, Chris slipped off his jeans and shorts, knocking his elbows into the shower door and Steve’s stomach as he twisted in the tiny space.

Steve grunted and pushed back at him playfully, causing Chris to turn around and give him a harsh look that was totally ruined by the grin on his face.

Turning back to the shower, Chris slipped inside, moving under the spray for a moment to get wet before moving far enough back to give Steve room to step inside as well, shutting the door behind them.

By the time he had turned back around, Chris had already grabbed the soap and a washcloth.

Getting a good lather going, Chris smiled and stepped forwards into Steve’s space, reaching around him to start washing his back, pressing their chests close together.

“I could turn around y’know,” Steve grinned.

Laughing, Chris shook his head, droplets of water flying off of his hair.

“You could…” he conceded, “but this is more fun,” he winked.

“True,” Steve admitted, leaning forwards and pressing his lips against Chris’.

Chris smiled and parted his lips, smiling into the kiss as Steve flicked his tongue against his lips before pulling back and nipping playfully at them.

Chris’ fingers tightened on Steve’s back as his tongue darted out to lick at Steve’s lips, searching for entrance that was willingly given, Steve’s tongue tangling with Chris’.

Steve wrapped his own arms around Chris, running his fingers up to tangle in his hair.

The water beat down on them, plastering their hair to their heads, trails of water running over skin and slicking the way for questing fingers as they searched out the places only they knew.

Erections pressed tightly together, they were unwilling and unable to fight the urge to thrust, groaning as they easily fell into the perfect rhythm together, borne of deep connection and easy familiarity.

Steve pressed forward, nudging Chris back out of the direct spray of the shower, until his back hit the tiled wall, arching away from the cold, never breaking the kiss.

Placing one hand on the wall by Chris’ head, Steve slipped the other down his body, taking his time to rub across the hollow of his throat, sliding across to play gently with peaked nipples.

He ran his flattened palm down Chris’ abs before curling his fingers around the hot flesh of his cock.

As he tightened the grip Chris broke the kiss, his head thumping against the shower wall as he gasped, eyes squeezing shut.

Steve smiled and leaned in to lick at the droplets of water clinging to Chris’ neck, working his hand on him just how he knew he liked it, alternating between light, fast strokes and hard, long tugs that made him arch and toss his head.

“Fuck,” Chris bit out, palms flat at his side against the wall as his hips followed Steve’s rhythm, hurtling towards the edge and not giving a damn about it.

Steve’s lips had worked their way over to Chris’ shoulder, and he licked and bit gently at the skin as he switched to hard and fast stroked, pushing Chris right over the edge.

“Steve,” Chris moaned, back bowed as he came hard; the liquid was washed away by the shower.

When Chris finally opened his eyes again, Steve had stepped back and was under the spray again, grinning at him, the water beating down on him, drawing Chris’ eyes down his body to find his own still hard cock.

Licking his lips, Chris smiled. “Need a little help with that?” he asked.

Steve didn’t answer, just raising an eyebrow that said everything without saying a word.

Chris grinned, running his hands down to Steve’s hips before turning them to press Steve into where he had been. He leaned in to lick at Steve’s lips once more before sliding to his knees more gracefully than he should have been able to given the small space and after just coming so hard.

Steve tangled his fingers in Chris’ hair, searching out the plaits and tiny silver charms on the ends.

Chris looked up with a smile as he wrapped one hand around Steve’s cock and guided it to his mouth, before opening up and licking at the head obscenely.

They never broke eye contact as Chris swallowed him down, letting Steve guide his pace to begin with as one hand slipped lower to play with his balls.

“Chris,” Steve groaned, praise and a curse combined as he fought the urge to thrust into his willing mouth.

Chris smiled around his cock, rolling and kneading his sack as he worked.

He had spotted the liquid soap on the shower floor and reached over to grab it, fumbling the cap open one-handed and working some onto his fingers.

Running his hand up Steve’s leg, Chris looked back up at Steve again before bringing his fingers around to nudge behind Steve’s balls.

Steve just groaned incoherently, spreading his legs a little to give Chris more room to play with.

Chris rubbed at the spot behind Steve’s balls, working his fingers back to nudge at the hidden opening there.

Steve couldn’t help but arch at the feeling of one of Chris’ fingers breaching him and he finally let his head fall back against the wall, eyes falling shut in pleasure.

“Mmmmm,” he moaned, hands falling to Chris’ shoulders as he let Chris get him to where he wanted to be.

Chris eased back on Steve’s cock, content to lick at the head as he worked a second finger into him, twisting them just right to nudge against his prostate.

Scissoring his fingers, Chris pulled off of Steve’s cock, looking up to take in the bliss on his face as he shuddered against the wall.

Wrapping his fingers back around Steve’s cock, Chris grinned up at him.

“You like that Steve?” he growled, voice blown from lust and the blow job.

“You want me to finish you off like this with my fingers?” he asked.

“Or do you want to come hard down my throat, feel me swallow around you?”

Steve groaned and thrust hard into Chris’ fist before pushing back against his fingers.

“Ah fuck, Chris!” he swore, head tossing back and forth against the wall.

“C’mon Steve,” Chris urged.

“Open your eyes and look at me, tell me what you want me to do.”

Steve forced his eyes open and looked down at Chris on his knees, working one hand on his cock, the other between his legs as he kept on nudging at his prostate.

“Jesus Fuck, Chris,” Steve moaned again, hands tangling back into Chris’ hair.

“Either, both, fuck, anything,” he finally bit out, shaking hard against the wall, so close to the edge.

“My choice, huh?” Chris asked with a smirk. “Okay.”

He leaned forward and swallowed Steve back down, at the same time as he slid a third finger into Steve, sending pleasure/pain through Steve’s body until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Yes, Chris,” Steve groaned, as he finally went over the edge.

Chris held still as he felt Steve come apart, swallowing the bitter liquid down.

For an eternal moment they didn’t move, before the world came rushing back at them once more.

Chris let his fingers fall from Steve’s body and his cock slide from between his lips as he sat back on his haunches as Steve collapsed back against the wall.

For a few minutes the only sound was their heavy breathing, barely audible over a backdrop of falling water.

Steve shuddered once more, before opening his eyes and locking his knees enough to push away from the wall.

He looked down at Chris and grinned, watching as Chris tried to hide a wince as he stood.

“Lingering fangirl all gone now?” Steve asked.

Chris eyed him as he switched off the water and stepped out of the shower.

“Jesus, Steve,” he shuddered.

“Don’t talk about them after that!”

“Way to kill a mood,” he added.

Steve grinned and stepped out of the shower too, taking the towel Chris handed him and wrapping it around his body.

“You think so?” he asked. “Oh hell, I’m sure I can find a way to make it up to you.”

“You think so huh?” Chris asked teasingly, turning and heading out of the bathroom.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I can think of something…” Steve replied, following Chris into the bedroom and switching the light off behind him.


End file.
